There are systems known to the prior art which function to apply a vacuum to a container before filling the container with powdered metal and which seal the container before the container is removed from the assembly to prevent the ingress of gases into the cavity filled with the powdered metal. The problem with such prior art assemblies is the arrangement of the components and their interaction for applying a vacuum to the container, filling the container and then sealing the container while maintaining the vacuum within the system. The initial problem is the determination of when the container is actually full, i.e., the container must be full to obtain proper compaction of the powder. Secondarily, there has been the problem of the association between the system which supplies a plug for plugging the container for sealing the container after it has been filled and the means for forcing the plug into the container while maintaining the vacuum within the system. The subject invention more effectively fills the container until it is full and, secondarily, effectively seals the container while maintaining the vacuum.